


Dead Voice

by min_wasu83



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Annoying cousin, Annoying cousin number 2, College, F/M, First time ok, Im Taemin is you, Internship, Maybe - Freeform, Physical Therapy, Slow Burn, and thats jaebum, expect slow update, family issues perhaps?, fate is clichè, more addtional tags later, siberian husky is your dog, thats your course, what else?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_wasu83/pseuds/min_wasu83
Summary: Im Taemin is your typical collage girl. A decent life. No, actually, it's more than decent. One can say that she is very lucky to have that kind of life. And this is a lie. Try learning her history before saying she's lucky. Why? Because fate just keeps fucking her life up. How?1. Meeting Min Yoongi2. Meeting BTS3. Im Lisoo and Im Jaebum4. Well, more like, Im Lisoo's whole existance.





	1. Things Escalated Too Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii  
> MinMin over hereeeeee and soooo. This is my first time writing here in Archive soo hope you enjoy!  
> 83

October.

  
Sighing, Im Taemin finished a reviewer for her incoming preliminary exams, which are just in a few days. This week wasn’t so easy for her, so she planned that the moment she’s released from those dreaded examinations, she’ll spend the next weekend in utter sleep. Or so she thought. She just doesn’t know what fate decided to do with her life, but we’ll see about that.

  
To begin with, said protagonist was just sitting on her favourite spot in a secluded café that gave the vibes of an old bookstore. Well- The café is also a bookstore, actually. The scent of old books gave her comfort. There she drank her green tea frappe, blended whip with extra mint extract. Oh, and also a green tea cheesecake topped with red bean paste on the side. Yum.  
Im Taemin isn’t exactly your typical college girl. She’s more of a… nerd, for a word. Oh, that rhymed.

  
Anyway…

  
Im Taemin was born in a wealthy family of doctors, also, she’s an only child. Thus, you can basically get the idea that expectations are stacked more and more around her. Much more is given, much more is expected after all. Being a child prodigy of the family, she was taught five languages. These being Nihonngo, Hanggul, Mandarin, English, and Tagalog. Another reason she was taught of these languages is that she is part – Japanese, Chinese, and Korean. The father being a part – Japanese and Chinese, whilst her mother is a full Korean. The English and Filipino language is another story for another time.

  
Since said girl is a daughter of a doctor couple, she chose the course of physical therapy as her pre-med. Then once she graduated, she’ll move back to Japan to begin her medical course as a surgeon. As far as we know, she has a year and a half left before she moves back to her homeland.  
Well, aside from the current status of said girl, let’s go personality-wise.

  
Im Taemin is a person who does not socialize that much. Just a few trustable friends and she’s enough with that. She prefers to be an audience. But once she knows she needs to act, she decides to go to main stage when the time is right. In other words, she doesn’t want to be part of other peoples’ businesses. Taemin is a kind girl by heart with a small sense of humour. Not too serious, not too fun. But piss her off and you’ll regret pissing her off. And she hate’s helping people. Well, not exactly hate, but dislike. If she decides to help, she would do it indirectly. But for her few worthy friends, she helps them directly off the bat, no hesitation at all. No, well, it depends on the consequences of course. But that’s all for now. Let’s just see her character development as the story continues.

  
Taemin continued staring at the soft rain falling down the street. Her fingers tapping at the music playing in her earphones. Her lips ghosting the words being said in the music.

  
“Azayaka na mama… Wasurenaide… Wasurenaide… Wasu-“

  
“Taemin!!!”

  
A high pitched squeal interrupted her as the owner of the voice glomped on her. The voice was enough for her to know who it was. Im Lisoo, her older cousin. Taemin couldn’t hide the smile on her lips. It was undeniable that her cousin always sets off a happy vibe wherever she goes. As their hug ended and her cousin sat down, Taemin finally greeted the older.

  
“Konnichiwa, Lisoo-chan.”

  
“Annyeonghaseyo, Taemin-dongsaeng! You have no idea what happened to me today!”

  
The younger raised a brow. “And that is?”

  
“I’ve got accepted in our university’s publication house!” Lisoo beamed, almost hitting the drink on her left. Taemin smiled from ear to ear. She can’t help feel proud of her unnie.

  
“That’s great! When are you starting your first article?” She inquired as she fed herself a bite of her favourite delicacy.

  
Lisoo pouted, pointer finger on her lips. “I really don’t know, but our editor-in-chief said I can always…”

  
All noise faded to the background for another person. The person was annoyed to say the least. Said person was annoyed and became more annoyed the moment the girl talked on and on loudly. Thus, he just put on his earphones.

  
Said person was just sitting at a table behind them with a mug of coffee, black and strong- just how he likes it, in his hand. Whilst, a pen on the other hand. In front of him was an open notebook laying on the table with scribbles and lines of whatever words that were written messily in there. The person was confused, too. He didn’t know what to write next. And the loud girl in front of him was not helping. He went to this café for a change of pace, but it wasn’t working. His friends kept nagging at him to stop working in his usual studio and try looking for another spot for inspiration. Which brings him to where he is now. Moments ago, it was tad peaceful, the girl who seemed to be studying just across him was also writing. But the moment her friend came in, the peace just went like the wind.

  
Not until a waitress shushed her down. The two girls bowed in apology as the surrounding people looked at them. The person observed that the quiet one was embarrassed but still composed, however the noisy one was really embarrassed. Said person quietly snickered at the two’s situation. Well, he didn’t know that soon enough that he won’t be the one snickering. Moments later, it will be fate snickering at him. He just doesn’t know what fate decided to stir up in his life.

  
As the conversation went on, Taemin excused herself to the restroom. As she stood up, said person decided to leave the place. The door was on the opposite direction of the restroom. As the person stood up, he carried his phone and notebook on the same hand. Then as fate decided, the two weren’t looking where they were headed and managed to bump at each other, causing the person to drop his phone and notebook.

  
“Ah, jeosonghapnida.” The two apologized in unison, and for a moment, looked at each other’s eyes, and quickly averted their gaze. By instinct, Taemin picked his phone up as the other grabbed his notebook. Of course, the former returned his phone. The person gave a shushed thank you and a sorry. As Taemin was about to apologize, too, once again she was interrupted by a louder, high-pitched squeal which caused everyone to look at the one and only Im Lisoo. The moment the person laid eyes on what Lisoo was holding, he never felt annoyed than ever. His initial thought:

  
‘Shit.’

  
But when Lisoo spoke her words as she held the object up high for everyone to see, this became his next thought:

  
‘Fuck. Run.’

  
At that exact moment, screams, cameras, shutters, flashes, and questions went off like a dropped army bomb.

  
But before we can even continue, let’s first recall the moments how it led us to now.

  
As the two picked up the things the person dropped, Lisoo also picked something up from the floor. When the notebook fell, a card slipped from its leaves and slid towards her. Thus, curiosity caught her and made her grab the fallen object, a card. She flipped the card and read it. Reading the name, her heart suddenly beats 360 miles per hour! She felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world! No- scratch that. She felt like Taemin was the luckiest girl in the world. Being the over-obsessed fan girl she is, she used her skill which she excels the most, scream.

  
And scream she did.

  
‘Shit.’ The man thought with annoyance.

  
“IT’S MIN YOONGI! THE MIN YOONGI FROM BANGTAN SEONYONDAN! IT’S SUGA-OPPA FROM BTS! THE MIN SUGA!”

  
‘Fuck. Run.’ Was his next thought, irritated that she HAD to show his official ID from BigHit to everyone.  
At that exact moment, screams, cameras, shutters, flashes, and questions went off like a dropped army bomb.

  
At that exact moment, run he did. Bumping Taemin at the process, he dropped his phone once again but didn’t pay mind. He bolted out of the café within seconds and out of sight, though some people were still chasing him. As everything had gone and went, Mori was just left in thought about what had happened with his phone in hand.

-_-_-_-

  
Suddenly feeling sick, she hastily left the café as people also questioned her if she had a relationship from this Min Yoongi. She bid Lisoo a quick goodbye.

  
Living in South Korea for four and a half years, she knew who BTS was, but she never really delved in the world of k-pop because her father forbid her to. And being the good girl she is, she obeyed her father. She may know who BTS is, but she doesn’t know who the members are in it. So she just concluded that maybe, this Min Yoongi is a member of the said group since her cousin just mention names a while ago. All she knows is there’s this member named V since most of her friends mention him the most.

  
But let’s be honest, Taemin did try to search up some songs from BTS in the past. She learned that as if her father can always keep tabs on her especially now that she’s in Korea and he’s in Japan. So why not?

  
So far the songs she only discovered and listened to were Save Me, I Need U, and all of the songs of Cypher then that’s it. She did try to rap Cypher 3 and 4. And hey, she prides herself with her skill of rapping. Ever since she was a child, she hid from her parents the fact that she can rap. She rapped different kinds of anime songs and from there she trained her tongue technology. Thus, rapping Cypher 3 and 4 was no problem to her. Although, even if she watched the official MVs of Save Me and I Need U, it wasn’t enough for her to recognize who is who. Explains why she doesn’t know the members.

  
Entering her small but adequate apartment, she replaced her converse with her pair of slippers and instantly went to the fridge for a cold drink. With four continuous gulps, she emptied her glass and set it down on the sink. Still feeling sick, she decided to just sit down on the high chair by the counter and think.

  
‘No wonder he was wearing a face mask and a cap.’ She thought as she analysed her situation a while ago. It all clicked actually. He was wearing a face mask and a cap because he had to hide his identity from the public or else… You know what? She didn’t want to think about his situation. She knew enough that being a celebrity is hard. And speaking of him, oh right, his phone was still with her.

  
Unsurely, she opened her bag and took his phone. It wore a black, Kumammon case. She chuckled at the sight. For a guy that seemed gloomy, he has a funny taste. Curious she opened it and was greeted by a picture of guy that wore a white cardigan sweater with a black and white, messily tied ribbon. The guy was holding a mic that covered his mouth. His hair was of a shaggy plain black and his eyes that were looking somewhere has some make-up. No, actually, he looks like he was wearing make-up. And then there’s his skin. So white like sugar.

  
‘Did I just think of that?’ Taemin questioned herself and slapped herself lightly.

  
‘Don’t think like that. You sound like a creeper, Tae.’ She scolded herself.

  
She then pressed the home button, but unfortunately, the phone had a password. Well, what did she expect anyway? She just guessed that the man on the phone was the owner of the phone since the eyes were quite familiar.

  
Next, she took the card that her cousin had given her. An ID.

  
As Tae was about to leave the café, Lisoo hastily gave her the card, whispering with a smile, “You better have some good news for me the next time we talk, okay?”

  
Taemin guessed that Lisoo thinks she’s suddenly going to be very close with a world-wide famous band. However, as much as cool as it sounds, she knew she wouldn’t like the consequences once her father heard of it. And once again, however, fate just likes to fuck things up sometimes you know.

  
Spoiler alert: Im Taemin and Min Yoongi will have a call later at midnight.

  
See, fate likes to fuck things up. Anyway.

  
Tae studied the card. There was his picture, name, stage name, birthday, age, band name, role in the group, and then- Oh! He’s a rapper. Chua. The fact that he was a rapper brought a small smile to her lips. He’s probably one of the rappers in Cypher. Tae was thrilled.

  
Okay, let’s be honest again. Now, Taemin really wants to search some things about this BTS only for her to remember something.

  
‘Oh right I haven’t paid my internet bills yet. Ah fuck it.’

  
Note: Even our oh so kind Im Taemin can curse okay. No questions asked.

  
Saddened, she just opened the mini-TV on the counter only for her to see news about Min Yoongi seen running on the streets away from crowds of fans from a café. Tae frowned.

  
‘Can’t they leave a person in peace?’ She questioned to no one in particular. ‘I bet his agency is fucking stressed by now… No, I bet it’s him who’s really fucking stressed right now. Hope he’s okay, though.’

  
Dot. Dot. Dot.

  
‘Shit. I hope no one pictured me or something and sent it all over the media.’ She realized. After all, she has no plans exposing herself to the world. And luckily, after watching the issue longer, nobody really noticed her. All she was worried about was the person in the middle of the issue. She was about to close the television until an important person showed up on the screen. It was the CEO of BigHit, Bang Sihyuk PD-nim.

  
“First of all, BTS member, Suga is not seeing someone. In fact, no one in BTS is seeing anyone. The reason he was at the café at the first place is to have a change of pace for him to have a better focus on his career. The events a while ago were all an accident. Nothing more, nothing less.” Then he left with Min Yoongi, or Suga trailing behind. Only to be stopped by a group of reporters but he skilfully went past through them, like he was doing this all throughout his life.

  
Inside, Tae was agreeing with everything the CEO had said. Being in the middle of it all, she knew first-hand that everything was an accident. An accident that could have been avoided if it weren’t for her cousin screaming like a maniac. Thinking about it, she was a little bit angry at her cousin. If she hadn’t screamed and instead respected the personal life of the idol, this shouldn’t have happened. But no it didn’t. Why? Because fate didn’t want to.

  
Lowkey, Lisoo is fate and she just wants to fuck things up between Taemin and Min Yoongi…

  
Dot. Dot. Dot.

  
Know what? Just kidding.

  
Evening came and Taemin was just in a grey sweater and a pair of black cotton shorts, ready to sleep. Then wake up. And then eat. And then study. And then do shit. And the cycle shall repeat. If you’re wondering if do our protagonist does a part-time job or something, or where does she get her money, or something? Just a reminder. Her parents are both doctors and one of them is also a director of a hospital. Rich in short. Every month, they just send her too much money more than necessary. True, that she should be happy with the extra money. But sometimes, it’s WAY more than enough it irritates her. Sometimes, she just wonders where can she put this extra money. It’s not like she has a bank account here in Korea. And it’s not like she loves shopping. In fact, she hates shopping. Plus, she also has a side career which pays her more than enough. However, that career doesn’t need her that much as for the time being.

  
It was 10 PM on the clock. This past few hours, she spent it on worrying and studying. Well, mostly on the former. She eventually stopped worrying when she questioned herself.

  
“Why do I even care?”

  
Deep inside, she searched for an answer, but in the end, there was none. Her final resort was to sleep, instead. And sleep she did. Well, actually. All she did were twists and turns. She couldn’t sleep again and she knew that. Since young, it will take her a very long time before she can sleep. The only thing that can only lull her to sleep was to sleep with her dog, Izunagi, which is currently in Japan with her parents.  
‘Ah, damn it. I miss my dog.’ The protagonist thought as she hugged her pillow tightly. From her current position, she could barely see the time beyond the hill of her pillow. It was now 11:45. No use, she really can’t sleep. She sat right up and searched the room for anything that can keep her busy. As in anything at all. But she didn’t know that within five minutes she will be busy. As she searched the room, five minutes came and an unfamiliar ringtone sounded from her bag. She was startled for a second, but it came to mind that she had a stranger’s phone in her custody.

  
Taking the phone from the bag, she saw a picture of another guy with broad shoulders. His hair was brown and so was the hoodie he was wearing.

  
“… Jin-hyung… His brother? Should I?” She asked to the thin air.

  
Tae was contemplating whether she should accept the call or not. It’s not like she’s afraid of talking to strangers. What she’s not comfortable right now is that the caller may be the owner of the phone and he’s just borrowing someone’s phone. After two deep calming breaths, she nonetheless accepted the call.

  
“Annyeonghaseyo! Is the person I’m calling right now holding the phone my friend owns?” The caller inquired. His voice was funny and has this free-going vibe.

  
“Ah, hai- I mean, yes, I believe this phone belongs to your friend, Min Yoongi, was it?” Tae replied with an unsure voice as she silently scolded herself for speaking in Japanese.

  
“Yes that phone belongs to Min Yoongi. You know, member of BTS…” His voice lowered as if someone might hear him.

  
“Ah I see, I’m terribly sorry about what happened a while ago. I promise that I’m going to scold my cousin for being an over-obsse-“

  
“Yah! You were the one Yoongi bumped to at the café?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“YAH! Yoongi-ah, I’m talking to the person who has your phone! Also, apologize for causing her trouble!”

  
“Eh? Ah no, it’s not his fault. It was my fault for not-“

  
“Yoongi’s coming. Have a nice talk. Yah, manners Yoongi.”

  
“Yes, Jin-eomma.”

  
“I heard that!” And the Jin person faded into the background.

  
To describe, there is obviously a tension in the air. Both do not know what to say or who will speak first. But being the kind person Taemin is, she went first with a gulp.

  
“Ano, am I speaking to the owner of the phone?” Tae asked with a tone of hesitance as she scolded herself again for speaking Japanese. Habits.

  
“Yes, it’s me. And I believe you were the person I encountered a while ago if you have my phone.”

  
“Hai- I mean yes. It’s me.”

  
“You know, you don’t have to speak so formal. I’m just human like you. If you want to speak Japanese then go on, I can understand the language. Don’t worry.”

  
‘Fucking savage.’ Was her first opinion. But concluded, ‘Or maybe he’s just sour because of what happened.’

  
“Um, okay then. First of all, I guess I should say sorry. If it weren’t my cousin’s over-obsession, things wouldn’t be that stressful for you right now.”

  
“You mean, the girl with you was your cousin? No offense, but I just had to hate her the moment she realized who I was.”

  
Tae chuckled, which surprisingly, sounded nice for the other.

  
“No offense taken. She’s like that sometimes. Well, in my defense, why would you just leave your ID inside your notebook?”

  
Yoongi smiled at the comeback. ‘Smart.’

  
“For once, I’m going to admit that that was stupid of me.”

  
And then a short string of laughter was shared between them until Yoongi coughed.

  
“Anyway, when can I take my phone from you? I understand if you probably have a tight schedule. It’s fine since PD-nim told me I have to keep a low profile for the meantime.”

  
“I see. Well I have preliminary exams this week, so maybe next weekend maybe? I don’t know.”

  
Low key. Her: ‘Shit. Why did I say next weekend? I want to rest next weekend and just rest. Fuck, goodbye my heavenly weekend.’

  
“Sounds good. Saturday. I’ll send you the address to our dorm through this phone.”

  
“Dorm? What dorm?”

  
“Bangtan’s dorm.”

  
“Ummm, are you sure? It feels like I would be invading your group’s privacy.”

  
“It’s fine. Are you even an ARMY?”

  
“I barely know shit about your group. So, no.”

  
“That’s good. It would be troublesome if you were an ARMY.”

  
“I feel you. My cousin is one and I feel tired just having one extremely close to me.”

  
“Hmm.” Yoongi hummed in response and there was that silence again.

  
“Umm, Yoongi-san-“

  
“Yoongi’s just fine. No need to be formal remember?”

  
“Oh yeah, right. Um Yoongi, if you’re going to send the address through this phone, I need the password.”

  
…

  
“Shit, you’re right. No, on second thought, what’s your number?”

  
“My number?” She asked as she finally did her seventh roll on the bed. Yes, she’s on the bed the whole time.

  
“Yes, your number. I’m holding a pen and paper right now, you know.”

  
Tae chuckled. “Alright Mr. Jjang jjang man boong boong-“

  
Yoongi almost choked on nothing. His face, pretending to be disgusted. “Jjang jjang man boong boong? I thought you weren’t an ARMY?”

  
“I have an ARMY cousin, remember?” She said with the same tone he used a while ago.

  
“Ha ha.”

  
“Whatever. My number’s 09XX-XXXX-X83. Got it?”

  
“Yep. Anyway thanks for doing this. My phone is too important to lose. Some of my unfinished music is in there.”

  
“No problem. After all, it was my cousin’s fault in the first place, which means I should take responsibility. By the way, your ID’s with me if you’re wondering.”

  
“Oh, right completely forgot about that. That, too. Thanks. Well see you? Next week, I guess.”

  
“Yeah, see you next week. But I have one last question.”

  
“Shoot.”

  
“Which part is yours in Cypher 4?”

  
‘Shit. I have no shame at all sometimes, don’t I?’ Taemin thought as she bit her lip.

  
“Why? Know what, maybe you really are lowkey ARMY trying to rap aren’t you?”

  
“One, nope, I am not ARMY, cross my heart, even if I die or my parents, just not my dog please. Two, I DON’T try to rap. Three, I CAN rap. And four, you have no fucking idea how fucking amazing my tongue technology is.”

  
“Hold your horses. You seem pretty proud there aren’t you?”

  
“Fuck yes. I’m so high eodil neombwa niga doumdatgiruel haedo son dahgien nopa, Kkwaena meon chai jeoldae mot bwa, neoi ttongchadeurui kongkkahjireul mongttang beosgyeonoheun daeum joeda nongrakhan dwi songjangi doen myeonsang wireul so fla- fly!”

  
Now Yoongi, is somewhat interested in this Japanese girl. And that is something that rarely happens. A smile appeared on his face.

  
“What? Cat caught your tongue there, Yoongi-san?” Tae challenged with a smirk.

  
“Nope.” He replied, emphasizing the p sound. The girl frowned.

  
“Have you heard Agust D?” He asked, this time, he was smirking.

  
Tae can tell he was challenging her, thus, she asked.

  
“From what I heard from my cousin. You’re Agust D. Then, you have a mixtape with a song entitled by that name. Am I right?”

  
“You’re updated. So, have you heard it?”

  
“Sadly, no. But since it’s you, a rapper from BTS, am I expecting a song minutes full of rapping?” She inquired.

  
“You bet. So, do you accept the challenge?”

  
“Why not? It’s rapping after all. Before you know it, come Saturday and I’ll be able to accomplish the challenge.”

  
Yoongi chuckled at the girl’s determination. He wanted to meet her.

  
“Then it’s a deal then. What’s the consequences though?”

  
Tae shrugged.

  
“I don’t know. Since we don’t know each other personally, I guess the typical loser follows the winner?”

  
“Sounds good.”

  
“Okay then. Anyway, I should go. It’s pretty late. I have some studying to do tomorrow. And besides, I think that Jin-hyung of yours is waiting for his phone.”

  
“Nah, he can wait. But yeah, you’re right. So, goodnight?”

  
“Yep. Oyasumi, Yoongi. See you on Saturday.”

  
And cue, call ends.

  
Outside, Yoongi was expressing a bored face. But inside, he was amused. He observed that this girl was a well-mannered person. He could tell from her speech. But despite the formality, he can also tell that she has this odd sense of humour around her. Especially when she curses. But what surprised him the most is that she really rapped his verse in Cypher 4 really well. Almost perfect, he admitted.

  
THE Min Yoongi is interested in this girl, and he wanted to meet this person. Her name was also inte-

  
‘What the fuck? I didn’t even get her name.’

  
Yoongi frowned. She knew his name but he didn’t know hers. But nonetheless, at least he got her number. The only problem is that he would be texting her through his hyung’s phone. The said rapper groaned, not exactly liking his situation right now.

  
“Sounds like you were enjoying yourself there.”

  
Yoongi was startled but kept his calm and turned around to see the aforementioned hyung. With his initial frown, he made a comeback.

  
“You know it’s bad to eavesdrop, hyung.”

  
“Yah! How can I not listen if we’re roommates?” Jin asked with a loud voice and a grin as the younger one groaned once again.

  
“Get out.”

  
“This is also my room, Yoongi.”

  
Cue, another groan. As much as he’s thankful for the new apartment and a bedroom with lesser roommates, the other members are unstoppable when they feel like eavesdropping.

  
Taemin was flustered and embarrassed.

  
‘Why the hell did I do that?’ She questioned herself.

  
She was embarrassed because she just rapped to a rapper of a world-wide famous band. And plus, she never really showed anyone her skill in rapping. Ah fuck it. Come to think about it, she never showed her skill to anyone. Even to her cousin. No one knew. Well, except one. And that’s the one and only Min Yoongi.

  
‘Please kill me now. Kami-sama hear me out and kill me now. Why did I fucking do that?’

  
She shouted out her frustration with her face buried in a pillow. Poor girl.

  
Her thoughts were swirling around questions like, ‘Were my words correct?’ ‘Was the pattern correct?’ ‘Did I get the beat right?’ ‘Does he think of me funnily now?’ ‘God why did I rap?’ ‘Why do I even care how he thinks about me now?’

  
All she was going to do on Saturday was give back his phone and ID. Forget about the challenge. As soon as she gave the items, escape. Yeah, escape. Sounds like a good plan.

  
‘But heck, I wonder what’s with Agust D?’

  
Cue, she groaned. She hasn’t paid her internet bills yet. And the fact that exams are coming up doesn’t help. Thus, she won’t have the time to pay them. The protagonist sighed. She knew she’s going to lose on Saturday without putting up a fight. Thinking, she resorted to the plan she disliked the most.

Lisoo.


	2. Two Tae's are Better Than One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot woot 2nd chappy is up and a veerrrrrry late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!!!!!! Anyway sorry for just updating just now. Since it's the holiday season, family reunions pop up everyday in the my calendar. So how was last chappy by the way? anyway..  
>  Storyyyy.... STARTO

Fuck yes she survived. She survived her cousin’s pestering and teasing nature. And she survived her exams.

It was Friday.

All she wants to do now was sleep, sleep, and sleep. But then again, she has a delivery to do. The girl sighed as she laid flat on her bed, exhausted from stress. This whole week, she listened to Agust D. On repeat. But before we can go into details, let’s rewind a bit. Back to last Sunday.

“Lisoo-unnie?” Mori called through her phone.

“Annyeong Taemin-dongsaeng! Nandesuka?”

Taemin gulped, not prepared what will happen next. Even if she already prepared a plan, she wasn’t sure if she can get past her cousin’s sharp observations based on behaviour.

“Um… Do you have any song recommendations that only revolve around rapping?”

Silence.

‘Shit, am I figured out? Her silence means she found something out.’

“Song recommendations? And something so specific like rapping, huh. And for a very formal person like you. Let me guess… You took interest to Suga.”

“Suga? Who’s that?”

Lisoo grinned her widest grin. Denial means that her guess was correct. Lisoo was thankful she took up a course focused on behavioural development. AB Psychology.

“Shush, Tae-chan, don’t lie. In all four years of you living here, the only group I’ve pestered you about is BTS and of course, because of your recent encounter of the eldest rapper, why would you not think about it? You’re a person who does not forget the big stuff of things. And plus, you have his phone and ID so...

The younger sighed.

“Sometimes, I just hate the idea that you took Psychology. Oh and your observant nature, too.”

Lisoo giggled. She knew she was right but didn’t pry anymore since she was studying for a quiz in a major subject.

“I’m curiosity itself. But I won’t go into details. Quiz coming up. Since you know Suga, I guess you should know Agust D this time. Hmmm… If memory serves, I saved something in your laptop, in my folder, you’ll see another folder with your name. You’ll find what you’re looking for. JAA NE!”

And just like that. She turned down the phone. Not really having the time to question what has she been putting in her laptop again, Taemin will let this slip for now. And to her bedroom she goes to grab the said device.

She opened it. Then her cousin’s folder. Then to the folder with her name on it and when opene-

“What the actual fuck?”

A folder full of BTS.

And no, she hasn’t listened or watched a single video that sits in that folder the whole damn week. Well except for the MV of Agust D since that was her priority. And hey, she likes it. She really wants to rap it now. Lisoo even provided some lyrics in documents. As if she was scheming to turn Tae into an ARMY. Well, that was what she concluded. But shit, it was Friday and she will have to meet him tomorrow. She has to listen the pattern over and over and over again. Get some tongue twists on the way and many more. But still, she’s determined. When she read the lyrics, her thoughts about it were plain and simple.

‘This guy’s so fucking savage.’

And speaking of the whole week timeskip, guess what.

What?

They hadn’t even texted each other. Seriously, what’s the point in getting her number then? Good job, Yoongi. Good job. But then again, there’s fate-

You know what? I’m going to stop talking about fate. It’s too cliché.

Anyway.

‘Ah fudge, I can’t get the second verse right. I get too tongue tied.’

The second verse was her only problem at the moment. The rest of the song, she can do it well without being tongue-tied. She read the lyrics all over again until she got used to the words. But damn, the second verse isn’t cooperating with her. She has no problem with the speed of the rap. Her problem was the pattern on how to release the words from her mouth.

‘Come on, man. We have to get it together.’ Tae encouraged herself.

As soon as she was free from those exams, all of her focus was sent to this rap. She spent these past few hours rapping along the song, studying the pattern, and all that shit. She was determined, to say the least. It’s not like she wants to impress the idol. She was actually competitive by nature. And plus, he was the first one to witness her rapping, so why not let him witness more? All these years, no one knew she could rap. So, she guessed that it’s about time that someone knew, even if it’s just a stranger.

How ironic. Min Yoongi, a stranger to her life even if he’s a world-famous idol. Very, very, ve-

The phone ringed. Her phone ringed.

It was an unknown number.

Taemin looked at the pop-up from her screen where she was reading the lyrics of Agust D and read the message sent to her.

Unknown: Annyeong. Yoongi here. Using Jin-hyung’s number. Did I interrupt or something?

‘Oh it’s just him.’

Me: Konnichiwa. No, you didn’t. Just relaxing from exams. What did you need?

The protagonist waited for the man’s reply. Whilst doing that, she changed the contact name of the number to Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi: That’s good to hear. How’ve you been doing? Just gonna suggest something. Since you’ve just finished exams, if you want, we can just move that date of delivery if you still want to rest from exams.

‘Shit. An offer of a heavenly weekend.’

Me: As tempting as it sounds, I think it’s better not to make your phone keep on waiting. Didn’t you say that you have some unfinished songs in there?

Min Yoongi: True. But I don’t want to sound demanding. You’re the ones who’s gonna deliver the phone so… You know what I mean.

‘How thoughtful.’

Me: No, it’s okay really. It’s best to get things done earlier than later. By the way, address?

‘Stubborn.’ Yoongi thought about this girl, but he appreciates the effort. Looking around, no one was with him in the room. He was glad that his hyung gave him some moments to talk with this mysterious girl whom he never got her name. Which is embarrassing in his case.

Min Yoongi: Oh right. Here it is. _____________. Um, and also…

Me: ?

Min Yoongi: I never got your name.

Tae was dumbfounded. Why did he want to learn her name? She was nothing to him. She just caused him some problems last week. He was an idol and she was just a college student. Why did he want to learn her name?

Blink. Blink.

Well, it’s better not to be rude though.

Then there’s Yoongi. He was wondering why she wasn’t replying. He understands if she didn’t want to stick with him, at least as friends. Everyone wanted a private life, but being an idol was an exception. Yes, a fascinating life. However, having a life wherein your every movement is being watched by the media isn’t as comfortable as it sounds. Everyone values their private life. And sometimes, Yoongi just wished that there would be a day where he wouldn’t have to worry about who he is to the world. Just a normal person, like everyone else. That is what he wishes sometimes. A normal person who has an exceptional passion to music. That is who he is as a person.

Taking him away from his train of thoughts, her reply brought him back to life. It was a normal reply. But Yoongi didn’t know why there was this sudden feeling that sprouted within. He smiled to himself.

Her: Tae. Im Taemin. Nice to meet you, Yoongi.

Me: Nice to meet you, too, Taemin. It’s nice to make your acquaintance.

Im Taemin: Acquaintance? I thought we were friends already.

And that really struck him. Sure, he had some friends. But, that was all in the past. Now all his focus was entirely allotted to music and the band. He never had time for some friends. So this turn of events was quite sudden for him. Tae noticed this. She really thought if she crossed the line. She never intended to say that. It was just… sudden. Like an instinct. She knew he was an idol, meaning, friends were rare. So, she just had to… She doesn’t know anymore. Thus, she quickly apologized.

Im Taemin: Sorry. I think that was too sudden. Please forget what I said. Anyway, I’ll be at your dorm around 9 in the morning. Is that okay?

Me: It’s all okay. I don’t mind being your friend. I appreciate the thought. It’s been a while. See you tomorrow then. Thanks again for doing this.

Taemin couldn’t keep her smile and released a breath after a moment that seemed like an eternity. She really thought she crossed the line. She was glad he accepted it. She silently laughed to herself, not believing what had happened.

Me: You’re welcome. It was my cousin’s fault, so I should take responsibility. Yeah, see you tomorrow.

Unbeknownst to the rapper, a 178 cm male was just peeking on the conversation behind the rapper, a grin spread from ear to ear.

“Yoongi-hyung, you have a date tomorrow?”

He was slightly startled at the sudden presence. He never noticed that someone was already behind him, watching him talk to her. Was he that distracted? To hide the shock, he masked his face with a slight annoyance.

“No. And who told you to go here?” He asked with such sternness. But Taehyung was unfazed by this, already distracted by the thought of his hyung having a date tomorrow. He needs to get some details.

“Jin-hyung said that there’s some snacks already. And besides, I was knocking on the door the whole time. So, who’s the lucky girl?” He persisted.

Yoongi sighed. This kid’s persistence is unbelievable sometimes, like right now. Despite, the bubbling annoyance in him, Taehyung just doesn’t give up.

“I am dating no one, Taehyung. Now go back. I’ll follow.”

“Fiiiine.” The younger whined and existed the room.

Once again, the rapper sighed and reread the whole conversation, the annoyance dying down. He was also shocked that he hadn’t heard Taehyung’s knocking the whole time. But then again, the annoyance exploded.

“YOONGI-HYUNG’S GOING ON A DATE TOMORROW WITH A GIRL!”

 

She is not dressing to impress. No. She’s not that kind of girl. She’s just having trouble on what to wear for tomorrow. As much as she wants to be comfortable, she just wants to wear some short shorts. But then again, she was going to a dorm full of guys. So, that’s a no. It’s decided that she will just go with a plain black skinny jeans. Then for the top? She’s conflicted between just wearing a baggy white hoodie with black stripes on the sleeves to be comfortable. Or a short sleeved white button-up shirt topped with a black cardigan to be formal. She chose the former, not caring how hip the outfit is. For the shoes, definitely converse high.

‘Clothes done. What else to deal with after I leave tomorrow?’

Laundry. Done.

Grocery. After delivery.

Studies. Can she just think about that on Monday?

And that’s that. All she’s going to do tomorrow after the delivery is grocery.

With that in mind, she put her wallet, phone charger, umbrella, notebook and pen in her string bag. Yep, she’s all set for tomorrow.

As for the male, he was fuming about his dongsaeng’s doing. And now he was bombarded with questions from the rest of the group. Well except for Jin-hyung. He knew all along. Yoongi just didn’t have the energy to tell the others. Besides, it’s his business after all. His phone, his ID, and that’s that. Nothing more, nothing less.

‘Really is having a friend _just_ nothing more, nothing less?’

‘Shut up. She said just friends. So, nothing more nothing less.’

‘If you say so.’

After Jin’s intervention of the sudden rain of questions from the other five, he lets Yoongi explain everything. From start until the end to clear up things.

“So basically, we’ll have a girl over tomorrow?” Namjoon concluded with a somewhat worried look. He wasn’t sure about this girl.

Yoongi merely nodded, waiting for more reasonable questions.

“But hyung, what if this girl is an ARMY? Then that means she’ll take advantage of this predicament and use your fame. Or, leak the address of our dorm.” The leader reasons. Of course, Yoongi was aware of this. But for some reason, he trusted Taemin. Sure he has no logical explanation. He just trusted her.

“Don’t worry. She’s not like that. She’s really honest that she’s not an ARMY. If you can’t trust her, then trust me. And besides, all she’s going to do is deliver my phone and ID.”

“And rap Agust D.” Jin butt in.

Cue, a groan.

“Rap? Who’s going to rap what?” Hoseok asked, interest more perked up than ever.

“If memory serves, Yoongi here challenged our guest to rap Agust D.” Jin added with a smirk on his face. It doesn’t hurt to tease his dongsaeng once in a while.

“Hyung…” Yoongi silently whined.

“Ooooooh, does this mean she can rap?” Taehyung asked with gleaming eyes. He was starting to imagine rapping Cypher 3 with her.

“If she can, that’s daebak.” Jimin complimented with a wondrous look. Jungkook merely nodded, staying silent at times as usual. But still, he asked.

“Is she a noona?”

Everyone paused from their excited chatter and looked at Yoongi with expecting eyes.

“I don’t know.”

Cue, everyone groaned.

If someone’s wondering, everyone, our one and only dear Im Taemin is ‘a 95 liner and will just turn 21 on the last week of October. Well, in universal terms, she will be 21. However, in Korea she’s turning 22.

 

Come, Saturday, come. October 15. This day shall be the day where our two protagonists meet.

All dressed with her chosen clothes, she finished her preparations with a final sweep of her hand through her shoulder-length hair. Plus, her earphones plugged to her ears with the song ‘Fly’ from GOT7 playing. As she swayed her body a little to the beat, she smiled to a certain part that made her remember something. The cuteness of her otter-dongsaeng.

You might be wondering how she knows GOT7 aren’t you? Well just because all Lisoo pestered about is BTS doesn’t mean that she doesn’t know the other groups. However, GOT7 has a very special place in her heart.

With string bag on back, she finally grabbed her keys and head out of her apartment and locked the door. After breathing in the fresh early autumn air of October, she pulled up her black face mask with cat whiskers and fixed her also black wool scarf.

“Alright, kaja.” She encouraged herself.

Throughout the travel, all she thought was about the rap. Agust D here. Agust D there. Agust D everywhere. But that’s not all. She was also thinking about the fact that she would be meeting one of the members of the worldwide-famous band, BTS. It’s quite too sudden, actually, in her perspective. Like, she never expected that this would happen all throughout her life. Too sudden, too unexpected. She was just an ordinary college students who aims for the best for her future. Not to be a friend of an idol. And being a friend of an idol means that, possibly, fans will be watching you, too.

Taemin shuddered at the thought. To calm her thoughts down, she just played another song from GOT7, ‘Sick.’ And once again, she remembers her otter-dongsaeng.

And speak of the devil, he shall appear. Well he didn’t really appear, more like he called. Her phone showing the face of her otter-dongsaeng. Settling on a bus seat, she accepted the call.

“NOONA!!!”

In an instant, Tae cringed at the loudness of his voice.

“Keep it down. I’m using earphones.” She scolded.

“Mianhapnida, noona. But this is important. I heard about what happened to you in the café from Lisoo-noona.”

The girl sighed heavily. Sometimes, she just wants to kick her unnie. But before relishing on the idea, sudden realization hits. If her dongsaeng knows then-

“Do you really want your parents to get angry at me?” A deep voiced man asked and the girl ever so gulped and panicked a bit.

“A-ah, ohayo gozaimasu, hyung. Hahaha…” She said quietly as she readies herself to be scolded by her and Lisoo’s cousin, to which she calls hyung because she just feels like it.

Her cousin tsk’d. “Tae, I already told you many times to be careful. Meeting an idol is not fun once you really start to socialize with them.”

“But hyuuuung, I’m not meeting anyone, hyung. Besides it’s Lisoo-unnie’s fault at the first place.”

“I already scolded Lisoo in case you’re wondering. And no, don’t lie Tae. I know you have Suga-sunbaenim’s phone and ID. I’m well informed than you thought. Their Tae told hyung, so hyung told us.”

Silence, then a deep sigh.

“Honestly, I’m beginning to question how you and Lisoo-unnie are so good at being perceptive here.”

The girl sighed again.

“Fiiiiine. Yes, I am meeting Yoongi-san in order to give him his phone and ID because he asked me to.”

“I see. And then?”

“Groceries.”

“Where?”

“The mall nearest the apartment.”

“See you there.”

“Wait what-“

Beeeeeeeeeep.

‘Damn it.’

Her mood was now slightly off, but only to be back on as soon as he saw the dorm of the group.

She sighed.

This is it. She’s here. No turning back now. She’s merely three feet away now from the door. Her hand so close now to doorbell. A breathe was released as her finger was just an inch away from it and close to pressing it. Now, she has presse-

“Annyeong! You must be Tae! Nice to meet you! My name is also Tae! So, are you Yoongi-hyung’s date?”

For a word, Taemin was surprised the hell out of her soul. As soon she heard someone behind her, her body instantly moved and was surprised to see a tall male with blonde hair and a boxy smile who was waving at her.

“A-annyeonghaseyo… And no, I’m not his date.” She replied as she awkwardly waved back.

“Yah! Taehyung-ssi who’s tha- Oh hello! You must be Im Taemin that Yoongi-hyung told us about. I’m Jimin. Park Jimin. This one with a boxy smile is Kim Teahyung.” This time a man, slightly shorter than the former, with ash grey hair greeted with a sincere smile. Not wanting to be rude, Taemin also introduced herself formally with a bow.

“Hello. Yes, I am Im Taemin. But please, just call me Tae or Taemin if you want.”

“Noted,” Jimin replied, “After all, you’re part of our world now. Right, Taehyung?” Jimin asked.

“Yep! Two Tae’s are better than one so welcome aboard!”

Taemin backed up. She has no plans being involved with them. Nope. Not at all. Thus, she hastily corrected them.

“I really have no plans to offend you, but, I’ll be only delivering Min Yoongi-san’s phone and ID. Then I’ll be off my way. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Jimin was saddened to hear this but for Teahyung, he has backup.

“But from what I saw in the text, you and Yoongi-hyung are now friends.”

And that broke the walls of Im Taemin. She groaned as Taehyung instantly smiled at the victory.

“You didn’t have to know or see or say that.”

“I win.”

But deep inside, Taemin was really considering. Just seeing the characters of these two members, she thought that maybe, it wouldn’t hurt to be friends with them. Even for just one day. Thinking about it, aside from her cousins, her otter-dongsaeng, and five more special friends, she has no one at all. Her parents are too busy to be with her. So… Maybe, just maybe, that this will be all worth it after all.

Removing her initial frown, she just smiled. “Alright, you win, Taehyung… oppa?”

With that Taehyung just grinned wider if it’s even possible. He somehow knew that this means something, at the very least.

“My birthday’s on December 30. A ’95 liner at that too. You?”

“October 30, 1995. I guess… I’m your noona?” She asked.

“Well, technically, yes…” Taehyung agreed, as Jimin explained further.

“But you can drop the honorifics, since we’re all in the same year and have close birthdays. Mine’s October 13.”

“So your birthday was just last Thursday? Belated Happy Birthday!” Taemin instantly greeted while softly clapping her hands. The boys smiled.

“Kamsahapnida. And also happy advanced birthday to you, too.” The older thanked. Before they could continue, another member butts in their conversation.

“Yah! What’s taking so long for the two of you?” The eomma appeared as he opened the door. Planning to continue to get some explanation from the two, his attention was turned to the girl. Instantly, she shied away but greeted nonetheless.

“Annyeonghaseyo?”

Jin beamed at the realization who the girl is.

“Come in! Come in! It must be cold out here! I’m Kim Seokjin and you must be Im Taemin. Am I right?”

The girl merely nodded, shocked by the sudden gleeful aura of the eldest. Turning to the two boys, he scolded them right away once they were in the elevator towards their floor.

“Yah! Why didn’t you let our guest in? It was cold out there!”

Jimin pointed at Taehyung, whose eyes were wide as if caught in red lights.

“What? Wae? Jimin-ssi I thought you were on my side.” Taehyung faked pain in his heart, to which Taemin slightly smiled to.

“It’s okay, Seokjin-oppa. The cold wasn’t that bothersome.” Taemin defended and Taehyung beamed at Taemin as he raised his hand a high-five. Of course, she returned it.

“Aish, still, it was cold. I’m gonna give you some tea once we get there.” Jin said with a smile.

“Uh, you don’t have to-“

BING!

“Hey guys, I was wondering what was taking you so-“

The room became silent as the leader came to sight for the four of them. The three casually walked in what seemed to be a small hallway towards their main door. However, for Taemin, things just got awkward again. But of course, Taehyung, being Taehyung, he softly pushed Taemin and introduced her to the aforementioned leader.

“Namjoon-hyung, meet Im Taemin, my twin.”

“Jinjja?” Jimin perked up as he slapped Tae on the shoulder.

Namjoon raised his right hand for a handshake saying, “Nice to meet you. Name’s Kim Namjoon, leader of the group.”

His voice was firm and slightly powerful, well, in Taemin’s perspective. But nonetheless, returned the handshake as taught by her father.

“It’s nice to meet you, too. I hope I’m not interrupting anything. After delivering one of your member’s phone and ID, I’ll be off my way.”

“Nope, you are not, young lady.” Seokjin said with a look of a mother’s whilst Namjoon just looked at him with surprised eyes. As for Jimin and Taehyung, they’re thanking their hyung so much internally.

“And Namjoon, please don’t scare the poor girl.” Jin reminded. They’ve been through this all the time, but in the end, Namjoon ended up scaring the girl…

And it’s true. Taemin was slightly frightened by their leader. Now, she’s having second thoughts about being friends with the group. Jimin and Taehyung are fine. Seokjin is fine, too. But Namjoon… maybe, she’ll just give it time. If ever she decides to stick with the group.

“But hyung, I’m trying to be formal here.” The leader whined to which the eomma instantly made a comeback.

“But you’re formality is too scary for the girl here.”

“Ah, Seokjin-oppa, really, I’m okay. You two shouldn’t fight over a small issue like this.” Taemin reminded, “And Namjoon-oppa, you really don’t have to worry that I might leak information. I respect privacy, and that’s that. I was taught to respect one’s privacy because one’s privacy is one’s dear possession so… If you really don’t want me here, I’ll head off my way if you want.”

And that silenced everyone. None really didn’t expect the sudden philosophical lesson. Actually, Taemin knows it all. She already experienced the media watching her, her privacy not being so private at all and the likes. Why? Well, there’s her parents’ careers and fame as doctors. Thus, if the leader doesn’t want her, she’s really willing to respect that and do as he wishes. After all, every single thing that is happening here is all risky. Very risky. For them, and for her.

_“Ah damn, she’s a philosophical person.”_ The leader commented. In English.

_“Why thank you very much.”_

And once again, everyone is very surprised. Baffled, for a word, especially for Namjoon. He didn’t expect that this girl would understand English or even speak the language. Despite all this, the leader broke a smile on his face.

_“On second thought, I guess… It doesn’t hurt to have you here. Sorry if I creeped you out a while ago there.”_ Namjoon apologized, still keeping up the English language.

_“No, it’s okay, really. If I were in your shoes, I would have done the same. So, all is well and forgiven.”_

_“But let’s be honest here, are you sure you’re not an ARMY?”_ Namjoon questioned with a slightly strict aura.

_“In all my four years of living here, yes I know you’re group but I never went into the world of k-pop because… Let’s just say I have a leash around my neck.”_ Tae replied with the same amount of power in her voice as Namjoon’s, but of course still with respect.

“Hellooooo, can someone translate what they just said?” Seokjin questioned the two as he went between them.

“Sorry, hyung. Anyway… Alright, what song made our first win ever?”

“Um… Honestly, I only know six songs, so I’ll just make a lucky guess. Save Me?”

Silence.

“Beeeep. Wrong. Welcome aboard.” Namjoon congratulated her as he pushed her to the doors.

“Huh- What wait? Do I really have to enter? Wait wait wai-“

“Noona!” And in an instant a new member welcomed her after finally entering the first door of their dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye bye IM OUT


	3. Annoying Cousin Number Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, everyone's properly met. She's ready to rap some Agust D, but annoying cousin number 2 just broke the moment.

“Noona!”

Cue, the bunny appeared, a.k.a. Jeon Jungkook.

“Noona?”

“Noona!”

“Noona?”

“Noona!”

“Can the two of you stop bringing that word back and forth?!” The eldest complained. “What exactly is your age, Taemin-ssi?”

“She’s turning 22 on the 30th! A Sunday!” Taehyung exclaimed as she gripped the girl’s shoulders.

“A noona!” Jungkook said in excitement, showing his bunny smile. “Annyeonghaseyo, noona! I’m Jeon Jungkook, the golden maknae.” Also, cue flexing muscles to which Taemin smiled to awkwardly but greeted back nonetheless.

“What’s all the noise abou- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It’s really you! Im Taemin! I’m going to tell Yoongi-hyung!”

…

“Sorry about that. He gets excited easily.” Namjoon explained whilst scratching his nape and continued,

“That’s Jung Hoseok, or also known as j-Hope.”

An O formed in her mouth.

  
As the five interview- more like interrogated the girl, they made a small tour around the dorm.

  
Tae concluded that these boys has bonded into a family. She could see the way how they treat Jungkook as the maknae. How Jin plays the role as eomma. How Namjoon divides his part as a leader and a brother. Then she could also see how Jimin and Taehyung treat each other as if they’re twins. All that’s left are Jung Hoseok and Min Yoongi. Honestly, she’s curious how the two play their parts in this family. The boys call Min Yoongi as the grandfather of the family, however, they also admitted that the hyung is actually the appa of the group.

When the mini tour came to an end, all of them ended up in the dining room as the eldest prepared snacks. All of them talked about various things, such as likes and dislikes. Somehow, Taemin is starting of think that Taehyung is actually her long-lost twin brother because of the many things they are similar with.

“Taemin-ssi, let’s make it official, you really are my twin.”

“You don’t say, I’m starting to think that you’re my long-lost twin.”

With that, the two really clicked like twins.

Now how about we go into the tiny little minds of the five members on how they think about Im Taemin.

For the maknae, his mind is screaming NOONA all the way. Not only that, he’s excited about the fact that he will have another eomma, but this time a girl, not a guy. He’s curious about everything about her, basically. When he accidently bumped his drink and spilled its content, the girl instantly rushed to get some tissues and cleaned up the mess despite his insistence to clean up. Definitely, a new eomma.

To Taehyung, you all have an idea already. He finally found his long-lost twin. But as a person, he’s thankful to have found a person that really shares his likes and dislikes and who appreciates him really aside from the other boys. Plus, he IS really glad that the girl doesn’t think of him as an ‘alien’ for his personality. Taemin admitted that the personality is cute and that really made Taehyung ecstatic.

Now, for Jimin, he regards the girl as a little sister. He admits that she’s cute in many ways. He feels that they’ve already known each other for years but of course that’s not true. After hearing that Taemin is an only child, this ignited Jimin’s want to be her brother. Somehow, he want to make her feel what it feels to have a sibling.

To the leader we go. If Namjoon was honest, he always wanted to have a friend who’s willingly ready to talk to him 2 in the morning for the most random philosophical conversations ever. And he thinks that the young lady called Im Taemin is perfect for that. Why? He was so caught off guard with what she had said a while ago. Respecting one’s privacy and all. Plus, she spoke fluent English. FLUENT. As if it’s her first language ever. However, Namjoon was suspicious of her still. True, that a fan can also say that, but the tone in her voice made him think that she experienced all of this. Being watched by the media. Being watched by the world. He can’t also help think that her surname sounds so similar of a famous leader of a famous group. But he will let his suspicions slide for the moment.

And lastly, Jin-eomma.

For some reason, Jin has the same suspicions as Namjoon. They both shared their suspicions when the two went into a small talk at the kitchen area. However, just like the leader, he lets the suspicions slide. As a person, Jin thinks of the lady as a strong, independent woman. He could tell from her speech, manner, and behaviour. But Jin also knows that she has some humor. Not all too serious, since she just clicked with Taehyung. Just like Jimin, he wants to make her feel what it feels to have a sibling. In his eyes, he can somehow see the loneliness of being an only child.

As the last of the snacks were eaten by the maknae line, including the girl, two boys emerged from the corner of the room.

When Taemin saw the familiar mop of black hair, her mind went into a panic state, remembering his challenge to rap Agust D. If she was honest, she IS NOT READY. Maybe she IS ready, but not just mentally. She just can’t rap so suddenly in front of seven boys who are all members of the known group. The thought just sends her mind in a frenzy. She could literally dig her grave right here, right now.

As the bodies fully emerged, her minds screamed colourful words all the way with every cuss word she knows that exist in every language she knows.

“I told you Yoongi-hyung! It’s really her! It’s really Im Tae- Why are you hiding your head?”

. . . . . .

And there she is, hiding her head in her crossed arms that lay on the table with hoodie on. One would compare her to an ostrich right now. You readers must be expecting that Taemin would still be calm and composed during his meeting with the awaited member, but there she was, hiding. Honestly, as the writer, I’m disappointed at her. But it doesn’t hurt to tease our little protagonist once in a while.

Anyway, back to story.

Taehyung, being just next to her, shook her shoulder and asked her.

“Taemin-ssi, why are you hiding from your date?”

With that, poor girl’s face was dusted with pink and mumbled back her reply.

“Just because I look calm and composed doesn’t mean I can’t feel shy. The attention is overwhelming. It’s not exactly easy for me too suddenly engage in a group where I am a newcomer. And I am not his date!” She whisper yelled. Taehyung grinned and pat her back in assurance.

For Yoongi, he was wondering what were the two whispering about. Honestly, he was worried if he had scared the poor girl to the point she shied away. Or maybe, that really is her nature. But the girl in front of him right now is very different from the girl he talked through the phone twice. Well, whatever the real personality is, he decided that he would still continue their friendship. If she wants to that is. Secretly, he was hoping. He doesn’t know why, he just wanted to.

After a moment of Taehyung’s reassurance that the group would accept her no matter what, she finally raised her head and Yoongi instantly observed her features. Pale, round face. Shoulder-length hair parted sideways, small petite pink lips, a beauty mark just underneath her right eye, and eyes that were very slanted. For some reason, he finds her cute.

‘What the hell are you thinking about?’ The man scolded himself.

“I’m sorry for suddenly hiding. It’s just… I rarely had friends and this encounter is just too sudden for me. But don’t worry, I know that you’re all kind-hearted and mean well to me. I’m just really overwhelmed right now… for accepting me off the bat, like you guys know me for so many years.”

Why the hell with the sudden outburst? That, she questioned herself. All 7 pairs of eyes were watching her, and it was eating her out. What if that small confession weirded them out? What if? What if? What if? What i-

“Yah! What are you talking about? It should be us who should be saying sorry.” Jin said as he pat the girl’s head. Then, Namjoon butt in.

“I agree. I think we made you really uncomfortable. After all, being dragged and watched by seven boys in their dorm is not exactly an ideal situation to meet new people. We’re sorry for that. We should have really thought about this.”

“Yeah, realizing this, Taehyung and I kinda dragged you here in the first place,” Jimin started, “But personally, I lay the blame on Taehyung.” Cue smirk and another loud voice.

“Yah! How come it’s my fault again! Without me, Taemin-ssi have probably just left hyung’s phone and ID in the message boxes.”

“Taehyung-ssi, as if she knows which one is ours.” Hoseok remarked and continued, “Sorry, Taemin, but this is really how dorkish we are.” With that, he bowed, surprising everyone. But the rest of the boys did so, too. Well, except for one, since he still can’t comprehend what’s happening right now.

Then there it is, the awaited eye-contact. The other boys noticed this, and of course, interrupted them.

“So! Taemin-ssi, meet your date! Min Yoongi!”

“Yah! He is not my date!”

Everyone snickered.

“Be kind to her okay, Yoongi?”

“Don’t do something stupid, hyung.”

“Have fun, hyung!”

“Noona, if ever he does something stupid, don’t hesitate to call me!”

“Yah! You guys make hyung sound like a bad guy!”

And with Hoseok’s statement, finally everyone filed out of the room, leaving the two in utter silence.

“Tell me if you’re gonna start rapping!” Taehyung shouted as his head came out then disappeared again.  
And once again, utter silence.

Remember that initial awkwardness they had during their first ever talk through their phone? It’s their again, surrounding them. And just like their first talk, Taemin decided to speak first again.

“So, Min Yoongi, right?” She asked unsurely to the man leaning on the wall with crossed arms. She just wished that the others hadn’t left them. She’s practically dying now of shyness.

“That’s me. Im Taemin?”

The girl merely nodded.  
“So... how were the boys treating you so far? I’m sorry for the behaviour, this is just us being us messing around. Sorry ‘bout that.” Yoongi apologized with a small bow.

“Aniyo. Don’t apologize, Yoongi… oppa? I’m sorry, I really don’t like calling guys oppa because for me, it sounds like I’m romantically involved with someone but I’m not.”

The man chuckled. “But why still use?”

“Well, that’s the proper honorifics so… I guess I’ll just have to go with the flow.” She said followed with a shrug. “And you know what? There’s a thing called ‘sit down’. You’ve been standing there like you’re disgusted with the chairs and table.

“But I like standing up.”

Tae scoffed.

“According to my over-obsessed cousin, all you wish for is to be a rock in your next life.” She recalled with a smug smile.

“I’m really starting to hate your cousin. She’s making a bad image of me.”

“But it’s the truth.” And the two burst into a light laughter.

When the moment ended, Tae finally opened her string bag and fished for the items that’s needed to be returned. The moment Yoongi laid eyed on his things, specifically his phone, excitement sparked in his eyes as he took it from her hands.

“Kamsahapnida. Really, thank you very much. I’d have no idea what to do if lost my tracks here in my phone.”

“You’re welcome. It’s not bad to help some people once in a while.” Tae said with a smile. She could really see that fondness of music in his eyes. He must have really been worried about his songs.

“But, seriously though, how can I replay you?”

Tae thought about it, but of course, declined the offer and both smiled about the silent agreement.

~~~~~

After a little of getting to know each other there are some things that Yoongi learned about this girl.

One, she’s an only child.

Two, she really is Chinese Japanese Korean.

Three, she can be really like Taehyung.

Four, she’s undergoing intership.

Five, despite the mature and cold exterior, she’s kind and really caring.

Six, she really loves her dog down to earth and other animals.

Seven, she really is passionate about rapping. And speaking of which…

“You do remember that you have to rap Agust D, right?”

Taemin came to a halt about whatever things she was talking about. Panic began to explode in her head screaming colourful words again. She whined.

“Yaaaaahhh, do I really have to? Hontou? Hontou? Hontou?”

“I guess it’s your choice, you really look like you’re about to explode.” He commented as he secretly watched the whining child, feeling amused.

“I know right. Like, fun fact. You are the first one to witness my rappring.”

Suga raised a brow. “Jinnja? I don’t believe you.”

“Cross my heart, even if I die or my parents. Just not my dog please.”

And finally, Yoongi believed in her.

The said man opened his phone and scrolled through his playlist. “It’s time to start Taemin.”

“Ha! Come at me!”

Agust D played, now the first beats rolling in unti-

‘Taemin-ah. Taemin-ah. Taemin-ah.’

Her phone rang with a man’s voice saying her name all over again. To say the least, Taemin was embarrassed.

“Shit. Ohayo, hyung.”

As for Suga, he was a bit annoyed or maybe disappointed that they were disturbed. But ‘hyung’? That kinda caught his attention.

“Me? I’m in uhhhhh- I’m in my friend’s house. Studying.”

‘Well, we are friends right?’ The man asked to himself. But studying, that’s a big no.

“Fine, fine. Wakarimashita. Yeesh, I’m not gonna tell them. I’ve got your back hyung. Jaa.” And the call ended with a slightly annoyed Taemin.

“I’m really sorry about this. That was just my other cousin right now. But, I have to go and see him. Jeosonghapnida.” She kept apologizing with a full ninety degree bow and rushed to the door.

“I’ll fetch you to the exit.”

And there they went to the exit of the apartment complex. It was silent, but rushed. Before she could even bring her foot outside, she faced the older.

“So, um… I’ll be seeing you somewhere, I guess. I don’t know. Anyway, tell them I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly. I enjoyed their company.”

“I’ll be sure to tell them. And thank you again, for doing this.” He said with such sincerity.

“I told you, it’s no problem Yoongi…”

“Yoongi-hyung.”

“What?” The girl questioned with wide eyes.

“I know we’re not that close enough for you to call me ‘hyung’ but, if it makes you more comfortable, you can call me that.”

And for once, Yoongi have never seen the sweetest smile of the whole universe until now. It may sound all so cliché, but for this guy, it is.

“Thank you, Yoongi-hyung.”

One step outside, and now she walked away without looking back as she wore her face mask with cat whiskers again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“PABO-HYUNG-AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!”

A girl screamed angrily not too far away from him. Before the said person can even turn around and look at her, he was already glomped on.

“Yah! You’re so clingy again!” He complained but let the girl continue glomping him as she giggled.

“Hihi, annyeonghaseyo, hyung.” Cue, angelic smile.

To his eyes, she was a little sister to him even if they were cousins. If he wanted to have a little sister, it would be the one and only Im Taemin.


	4. There Can be Good Conversations, and Bad Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annoying cousin number 2 is finally revealed. Yoongi is bored. The maknae line hates him and are whining. And the only way to calm them down is to talk to her and make her visit again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the nest update!! Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (OMYGAD. HAVEYOUSEENSEVENTEEN'SRECENTCOMEBACKIMCRYING. IMBECOMINGACARATTRASHHELPME)

“So, how were they treating you?” Annoying cousin number 2 asked Tae as they stopped by a café before starting their grocery shopping.

  
“They’re like how I met the boys, just messing around and dorkish by heart. But different from them.” Tae explained, but cousin number two was a bit confused.

  
“Them?”

  
“You know, Mark-hyung, Jackson-hyung, Jinyoung-hyung, Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom. BTS was like how I met your group.”

  
Knowing this, cousin number 2 sighed a relief under his face mask. As long as she’s happy and safe with them, she can continue socializing with the sunbaenims. It’s not like cousin number 2 doubted the members of BTS, he’s just looking out for her. He did say to her parents that he would make sure that she won’t be pulled into the media again. The first place she moved to Korea is that her parents didn’t want her fa-

  
Stop. It’s too early to say those reasons.

  
“That’s good to hear. Did you return sunbaenim’s phone and ID?”

  
“Of course! It’s the reason why I went to their dorm in the first place. You sure worry about me a lot, Jaebum-hyung.”

  
Surprise! Im Taemin’s cousin is finally revealed!

  
Turns out, annoying cousin number 2 is a man named Im Jaebum. Of course he would worry about her. She’s like a little sister to him, but of course he would never admit that in front of her.

  
“It’s not like I have a choice. Your parents would kill me if something happened to you.” He said as he pat her head then proceed drinking his dark mocha frappe.

  
“Yeeesh, admit it hyung, deep down you care about me.”

  
“Maybe or maybe not. Who knows?”

  
The girl pouted and mouthed the word tease.

  
Taemin loved being around her hyung. He’s fun to be with and gets to have free food, like right now, he paid for their food. Aside from that, despite his business with her parents, she knows that deep down this loveable hyung cares for her like a little sister. Of course, he would never admit that in front of her. But she knows, because sources. Like Jackson-hyung, Jinyoung-hyung, and Youngjae. Every time she’s hanging around with GOT7, the members love to mess Jaebum-hyung’s caring side for her.

  
But let’s not talk about how Taemin interacts with GOT7 for now. It just spoils some things.

  
And aside from her sources, she always knew that Jaebum-hyung cares for her since they were still kids. When the bullies came, he would defend her right away. When Lisoo and her pulls a prank on him, he would just laugh it off. Or, when they had free time, Jaebum would teach the two girls how to dance.

  
SPOILER: LISOO AND TAEMIN KNOW HOW TO DANCE.

  
And since we’re talking about Im Jaebum of GOT7, by dance I mean the two girls know how to b-boy.

  
SPOILER-DESU: LISOO AND TAEMIN KNOW HOW TO B-BOY! WHAT THE-

  
Let’s be calm.

  
“Hyung, when can I visit the boys? Your schedules been packed lately.”

  
The leader sighed. It’s true, their schedules been rough. The group’s been working for the next album already whilst doing concerts and fanmeetings. By two weeks, they’re headed off to another concert abroad. Jaebum made some calculations.

  
“What time is your shift?” The man asked.

  
“Eight to four, Monday to Friday.”

  
There’s practice, MV shootings, photo shoots, and fanmeetings. So probably…

  
“Will next Sunday do good for you?”

  
“Depends on what will happen next Monday. But hopefully, I can visit your dorm. Don’t get your hopes up. Anyway, let’s start getting some groceries.” And that they did.

  
~~~~~~

  
Once everything’s laid down on the counter, the younger thanked her hyung.

  
“Thank you for helping me today, hyung.”

  
“No problem. Just doing my job as your older cousin. See you next weekend?”

  
The girl nodded to which Jaebum just ruffled her hair as a reply. A loving gesture from him to show that he will always love her as a big brother.

  
“See you, kiddo.”

  
“Kiwotsukete, hyung.”

  
Cue, Jaebum leaving the apartment. With that, Taemin began putting the groceries in their respective places. Before she began, she grabbed her laptop and opened it. Went to the BTS folder and shuffle played all the songs there with the songs she has from GOT7.

  
The queue began with track called Stigma.

  
From the deepness of the voice, Taemin somehow instantly knew that the person singing was Taehyung. As she listened the song, she noticed that he was the only one singing. Perhaps a solo song? Anyway, as the song played, the words struck her. Taehyung really did well conveying his emotions through song. And the classical jazz was helping, too.

  
The next song to play was Young Forever. The song gave her a sense of calm just from the beginning. As the first voice was heard, Tae knew that it was Namjoon… Then Yoongi-hyung… Then Hoseok… Then…

  
“Forever… We are young.” Taehyung sang.

  
Again, Taemin was touched by the song. The boys, even lost in the maze, they never gave up on their dreams. Now, look at them soar.

  
As Taemin was almost finished with her chore, she decided that the next song would be the last song.  
The next song started with someone’s breathing then a calm melody. When the voice entered, it was Yoongi’s. Taemin checked the title of the song. Seeing the title, she wondered why this was the title, In The Mood For Love.

  
~~~~~

  
Current time is, 4 P.M. The only thing our protagonist did was study. Again. But with a twist! She’s studying with music! Yay!

  
Just kidding. That’s not even a twist at all. She’s already studied before with music. But this time, it has the songs of BTS. Yay! Lisoo’s probably thinking that she successfully turned Taemin into an ARMY.

  
Before meeting the group, Tae’s music revolved around some English songs, anime songs, songs from Cytus because why not? And of course, songs from her cousin’s group, GOT7. But she often listened to GOT7 of course. Even if she didn’t know the group, she will still find their songs catchy. Like Dreamin’, Fly, Follow Me, My Home, Mayday, Hard Carry, and many many more. Like right now, she’s currently listening to My Home.

  
While studying, she always unconsciously sing along to the songs. Because who wouldn’t? Honestly, with all the responsibilities and expectations around her, there were times she was really starting to lose her sanity. The only things that kept her sane were her music, her cousin- COUSIN, without the letter s, she meant Jaebum-hyung ONLY. Exclude Lisoo. Anyway, back to topic. The only things that kept her sane were her music, her cousin, Jaebum-hyung, and the rest of his group, GOT7. They were always there to help with everything that they can help with.

  
Sure, they can’t help her academically, but the moral support is always enough for her. Even the slightest encouragement, she would gladly accept it.

  
As the first beats of the next song rolled in, Tae knew that the next song was Save Me. She already heard it before and she liked it. Her mouth opened to sing along with the lyrics but-

  
Her phone rang.

  
Her phone rang.

  
Checking her phone, it was a text message from an unknown number. But still, she decided to read the contents of the said message.

  
Unknown: Annyeong. Yoongi here. Got your number from Jin-hyung. We don’t have to talk to each other through his phone anymore. Just saying.

Me: Okay. Thanks for informing

.  
Most people would think that, ‘Wow, what a great conversation. Good job, you and your awkwardness, Taemin.’ But for Min Yoongi, he just pushed through the awkwardness. Sure that giving his actual number was just so that they could message each other through his number, but in all honesty, his true intention was to talk to her because one, the members pestered him about talking to her some more. Two, they forced him to take a break from editing. And three, since he had nothing to do, he was very bored, thus her just decided to talk to her. And also four because the maknae line were kinda mind that thay let her leave so early. Typical. And of course, low-key he wanted to know more about her.

  
For Taemin, she was cursing at herself for her awkwardness. The way her reply sounded like she was dismissing him off. But with all hope and shit out there, she waited for a reply or something. As she waited, she just changed the contact name from Min Yoongi, to Kim Seokjin, then from Unknown to Min Yoongi. Then again, before proceeding to study, her ringtone sounded off again.

  
Min Yoongi: You sure don’t talk informally too much do you?

  
Me: Sorry, did I just sound rude?

  
Min Yoongi: Not rude, just formal.

  
Me: Sorry, not often I let loose my manner of speech to people I just met. And people that just met are called acquaintances.

  
Yoongi paused as he read the reply. She must be forgetting something that they weren’t acquaintances anymore. With a small smirk, he typed out his reply.

  
Me: Last time I checked, you said that we were friend already

.  
With that, Taemin slapped herself.

  
Im Taemin: Shit. I’m so sorry about that. I have no idea that my mind’s a bit messed up to the point I forgot about what I said. Shit, I really am sorry.

  
Yoongi, being Yoongi. He somehow knew that something was up to the point she forgot her earlier statement of friendship. Thus he questioned her.

  
Me: Are you studying?

  
Im Taemin: Yes. Why?

  
Me: No wonder you’re mind’s a mess. Why are you studying? It’s a Saturday.

  
Im Taemin: I have nothing better to do. I’ve done all my chores for the day.

  
Me: Hobbies?

  
Im Taemin: Listening to music. Drawing. Reading.

  
Me: Why not draw then?

  
Im Taemin: I have no inspiration right now. Internship’s killing me.

Reading all this, Yoongi just deadpanned typed his initial thought.

  
Min Yoongi: No offense, but you live a boring life.

  
Me: Haha thank you very much. I often get that from people I know.

  
Min Yoongi: Sorry about that.

  
Me: No need, I’m used to it by now.

  
From the reply, neither of them has laid a finger on the keyboards of their phones. Yoongi somehow regretted saying that her life was boring. The way she said she was used to it, it made him feel that how she spends her life is a sensitive topic about it. As for Tae, she felt she was judged for having a boring life. It’s not like she chose this life. If there was one thing she hoped from Min Yoongi, it’s that she won’t be judged. If they were close enough, she would have accepted the statement. But either way, Yoongi continued.

  
Min Yoongi: No, really sorry about what I said.

  
Me: Stop apologizing, I told you it’s okay.

  
Min Yoongi: Doesn’t look like to me.

  
Me: Believe what you want, my life is better than being a rock.

  
From that small pun, both of them cracked a smile in their faces.

  
Min Yoongi: Wow, haha very funny. If anything, life as a rock means you don’t have to do anything at all.

  
Me: But think about it, with you doing nothing, wouldn’t you get bored at some point?

  
Again, Taemin made a point to which Yoongi has no reply nor refute, just like their first conversation.

  
Min Yoongi: … Point taken. But still why not try drawing something?

  
Me: I told you, internship’s killing me. As much as I want to, I need to find a muse or any source of inspiration.

  
Min Yoongi: Is internship really killing you right now?

  
Me: Yeah, but I can take it.

  
Min Yoongi: Then I must have disturbed your studying. Sorry.

  
Me: Aniyo. Stop apologizing, really. Taking a break once in a while doesn’t hurt.

  
Min Yoongi: Then…  
Min Yoongi: What kind of music do you listen to?

  
~~~

  
The two continued talking an hour more or less. About music preferences, hobbies, and other useless stuff, like arguing about having a life as a rock again. Other than that, they enjoyed their time. They only stopped because the boys wanted to get out to get some snacks. Tae didn’t mind of course. She respected their relationships to one another. But before they put their phones down, the boys realized on time that their hyung (dongsaeng for Jin’s case of course) was talking with the said girl. Thus, they stole (more like V) his phone and gave their greetings to the girl (mostly on the maknae line, though).

  
Min Yoongi: Taaaaaeeeeeeeemiiiiin!!! Why did you leave so suddenly????? T-T   
Min Yoongi: This is V by the way. Or Taehyung as you know it.

  
Me: Sorry V! But my cousin wanted to meet up with me. Mianhe T-T

  
Min Yoongi: NOOOOOONAAAAA wae?!

  
Me: Mianda Jungkook OAO

  
Min Yoongi: Haha, don’t mind them, Tae. They’re being kids. Hope you come back, though. Jiminie here.

  
Me: Gwaenchanha, I’ll try visit you some other time, but I don’t make any promises.

  
Min Yoongi: You guys are kids.

  
Me: I’m assuming that this is Yoongi-hyung?

  
Min Yoongi: Ne, but I need to go now. Your twin’s being whiny. See you?

  
Me: See you. Say hi to Jin-oppa, Namjoon-oppa, and Hoseok-oppa for me. Annyeong~

  
Min Yoongi: I will. Annyeong.

  
And that was how their conversation ended, hoping that they would have a chance to talk with each other sometime again. They enjoyed each other’s company and that’s that. For the first time in forever, the feeling of looking forward to something is back in Tae’s heart and mind. Her only friends were her cousins (Yay! The plural form was used, Lisoo is now included!), and GOT7. Sure she had friends in college, but she was never serious to them nor were they serious to her. Just acquaintances. Nothing more, nothing less.

  
“난 니 꿈꿔, 오늘밤 늘, 매이 밤 날, 우리 둘이.” The girl as the song playing right now was Dreamin’.

  
After the conversation, surprisingly, said girl didn’t study. For some reason unknown, there was this feeling that distracted her thoughts from telling her to proceed studying. It was like an annoying pest in her brain, but at the same time, it was like a comforting haze surrounding her mind. The thought was tempting. Thus, she kept her books and notes, deciding that she would just study more later as the day goes by.   
Her thoughts flew back to the conversation. She concluded that she was a bit rude in some replies, but she appreciated that Yoongi just went through the conversation despite her very formal manner of speech and awkwardness that was with her at the beginning. She also appreciated that the said man cared for her well-being like her internship and her lack of inspiration for drawing. She was glad that he didn’t ask for him to see her creations, though. If anything, she lacks confidence in her drawings. But often people gave her works compliments and appreciation.

  
Her phone rang again. This time, a call.

  
Seeing the name, she sighed in a tired manner yet answered the call still.

  
“Taemin-ssi! Hi there!” A bubbly man’s voice greeted to which Tae internally cringed to. Not that she hated him, it’s just he can really turn annoying at times. Wait. On second thought, she actually hates this guy.

  
“Hi to you, too. What is it?” She deadpanned, voice lacking interest.

  
The man clicked his tongue, feigning hurt. “So strict as usual Taemin-ssi! We’ve been together for years now yet you’re so cold-hearted towards me. Why not try befriending me and thaw your little tiny heart?” He asked in a tone that clearly dripped maliciousness, however, Taemin was unfazed by this.

  
“Last time I checked, you are just my manager. And I have no plans crossing that boundary especially after what you did to her, _you wretched maniac.”_

  
Despite the insult, the man merely chuckled. A grin of a maniac spreading on his face.

  
“Awwww. So what? She’s on my side. As if you can do any harm to me right now since _she’s obsessed with me.”_

  
Taemin clenched her fists until she they paled. Her nails were digging through the skin that were sure to leave red angry marks.

  
“ _You fucking shit._ If you do anything to her ONE MORE TIME, I will make sure that you are sent to prison. You may have escaped from father’s grasp, but this time… I will keep an eye on you until you rot in your destined prison cell.” Now, Taemin’s voice dripped with _pure venom and hate._

  
The man chuckled again. His smile turning even more wicked.

  
“ _Father_? Hahahaha! Oh dear, Taemin, you make me laugh. Last time I checked, _I am now your_ -“

  
Before hearing any more words, Taemin ended the call. She knew what he was going to say. Instead of doing anything stupid, she calmed herself down by preparing herself some tea. She CANNOT deal another second with that maniac. But before she could entirely calm down, her phone rang. Receiving a message, it was from him again.

  
Manager: Oh by the way! The actual reason why I called you was that your proposed theme was approved already. Congrats!!! Now, all we have to wait is for December to come in order to start doing your thing! See ya, kid! <3 ^_^

  
Taemin sighed, totally forgetting about her other priorities.

**Author's Note:**

> Coommmmmmentsss and sugggessstioooooons pleeeease. They are greatly appreciated.


End file.
